El cumpleaños de Morgana
by Riko Rojas
Summary: A pesar de ser una de las magas y campeonas más antiguas de la Liga, Morgana pasa sus días confinada en las instalaciones del Consejo de Guerra, pudiendo salir de ahí libremente una vez al año. Esta vez, por un día, estará acompañada de una inusual escolta.


**Aclaración:** Me pasé varias cosas por el arco del triunfo.

No me maten, por favor, se que debo muchas cosas, pero por eso esto llega como compensación por tanta inactividad mía. Lo siento xD

* * *

 **El cumpleaños de Morgana**

El calendario estaba marcado en el veintiuno de febrero, no sabía si alegrarse por ello o sentir algo más que el odio y la frustración que desde hacía tanto tiempo había estado consumiendo lentamente, y sin prisa, lo que le quedaba de alma. Lo sabía, pero tampoco no era como si su entorno le invitara a cambiar de parecer.

El reloj colgado un poco más arriba del calendario en la pared que daba de cara hacia su colchón, apuntaba a las doce más diez minutos, poco más de media noche. Morgana se mantuvo contemplando el aparato un momento más, deseando que las manecillas fueran en reversa.

Suspiró, cortando con ello el frío silencio que la envolvía desde hace horas. Sabía que si mantenía ese tren de pensamientos por más tiempo terminaría más que frustrada y odiosa hasta el día siguiente, y no quería arruinar este, pues era el único en el que le permitirían pasearse libremente por las instalaciones del Consejo de Guerra con ninguna o poca vigilancia. Gracias a su relativo buen comportamiento de los últimos meses.

Para alguien que había estado acostumbrada a la libertad, y alguien ajeno a un mundo que lo mantenía cautivo, era algo bastante bien recibido el gozar de caminar libremente por donde le placiera sin la odiosa obligación de verse esposado con cadenas inhibidoras o acompañado de guardias que a la mínima de sospecha no dudaran en utilizar la fuerza para contenerle.

Morgana conocía bien ese sentimiento, y al menos una vez al año trataba de hacer valer ese único día de libertad.

Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios, aún más pesado que el anterior. Desvió la mirada hacia el interior de su celda, que nada tenía que envidiarle a la mejor recámara de un buen hotel o cuando menos uno decente. Su pequeña prisión estaba compuesta por un espacio muy amplio al que le cabían una cama matrimonial, dos mesitas de noche a ambos lados de esta, cada uno sosteniendo una lámpara de artesanía; un librero acomodado directamente del lado opuesto de la puerta y un hueco en el muro contiguo a la misma, destinado a un armario. Podría decir que estaba bastante bien acomodada, pero no dejaba de ser su cárcel personal.

Morgana no se sentía diferente de los monstruos que el propio Consejo resguardaba dentro de sus instalaciones, criaturas salidas del vacío o de forma alienígena, entes cuya sola apariencia física rivalizaba con la maldad que había dentro de ellas.

Tampoco es que se negara por completo a ese hecho, pero también, por lo menos unas pocas veces al año, se despreciaba más por ello.

Se debatía si volver a la cama o no, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle. Inconscientemente había llegado al punto donde no quería aterrizar.

El punto donde deseaba que todo fuera diferente, donde sus alas no estuvieran inútiles, donde no estuviera peleada con su hermana menor…

Su pecho empezó a llenarse de frío y cruel arrepentimiento lentamente. Se dejó caer suavemente contra la superficie acolchada de su cama mientras luchaba por mantener las disculpas que siempre cayó en lo más profundo y oscuro de su corazón. Cerró los ojos y esperó por un sueño que no la agobiara tanto.

Por lo menos, uno de sus deseos se cumplió.

La mañana fue anunciada por un golpeteo en su puerta. Era firme y muy insistente, acompasado como solo pueden serlo las manos de un soldado. Fueron aproximadamente diez minutos los que tuvieron que transcurrir para que la paciencia de Morgana se acabara. Maldecía internamente, ¿ni un baño la dejarían tomar?

No dijo nada para aclarar que ya se había despertado, sencillamente se dirigió a su armario una vez puesta de pie y buscó algo cómodo para verse mínimamente presentable. Un vestido violeta, muy sencillo y ligero, sin ningún estampado o bordado sobre la tela le pareció el indicado.

Ya vestida, finalmente se decidió por atender a quién, presumía, sería su guardia del día.

―¿Garen?

Si no esperaba una sorpresa aquel día, vaya que ya la había recibido.

A diferencia de otras veces, Garen no portaba completamente su armadura plateada, habiéndose limitado a usar unos brazaletes y botas como parte de su uniforme, vistiendo además de forma casual poco propia del soldado.

―A petición de los Invocadores, hoy seré su escolta. –Profirió el alto y fornido soldado, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso a la dama. –Espero no haberla despertado.

―No, para nada. –Respondió Morgana con pronunciado sarcasmo.

Su habitación quedaba dos niveles debajo del piso principal del Consejo y no había más acceso que un tramo de continua escalera para salir de ahí. Ni siquiera un elevador. Pero ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a la rutina de subir y bajar todos los días, por lo que podía importarle menos en ese momento.

Un fuerte gruñido retumbó por todo el sitio, haciendo que la tierra y las instalaciones subterráneas se estremecieran.

―¿Y eso?

―Probablemente Cho´Gath exigiendo su desayuno. –Respondió, incrédula de que el soldado no supiera algo tan simple.

―¿Y se pone así de exigente todos los días? ¿Dónde está, por cierto?

―A veces gruñe hasta que se come al cuidador de turno. –Dijo en broma, aunque ya había tenido aquel pensamiento de forma seria en un par de ocasiones. –Dos pisos más abajo, Kog´Maw está en el de arriba.

―¿No es mala idea tener a esos dos juntos?

―La pregunta correcta sería si es buena idea tener a Rek´Sai en el último piso.

Garen guardó silencio entonces.

Aunque no le agradara de todo su sorpresiva escolta, la pequeña conversación que sostuvieron fue bastante bien recibida. Al menos era un sujeto con el cual sí podía platicar sin que pensara que estaba a punto de lanzarle alguna clase de maleficio. Que si bien, podía hacerlo.

―Cómo pasa el tiempo, ¿no?

Morgana no respondió.

La luz artificial de los candelabros al final del recorrido que hacía todos los días la cegó; no había manera de que sus ojos, tan acostumbrados a la oscuridad, pudieran adaptarse de forma tan rápida como otras personas ante tan brusco cambio de brillo a su alrededor.

El pasillo principal del Consejo de Guerra se presentaba ante ella como todos los días y, como tales, una gran cantidad de personas transitaba de un lado a otro por los diferentes caminos y corredores, todos marmolados y de diseño tableado en blanco y negro, que se conectaban ante el gigantesco sendero que tenía delante de ella. Algunos iban vestidos como civiles, otros como guardias y finalmente unos más como eventuales trabajadores y funcionarios del gigantesco edificio.

Su presencia se ganó la atención de varios transeúntes apenas se encaminó por el corredor que daba hacia la cafetería principal del complejo.

Le rehuían, se alejaban de su camino o simplemente dejaban de mirarla.

Tampoco era como si le importara.

En poco tiempo un barullo empezó a volverse más audible conforme sus pasos se acercaban a la tan anhelada cafetería, pero lo que vio no pudo ponerle de peor humor…

―¡… feliz cumpleaños, querida Kayle! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!

Desde el acceso, la cosa le volvía un revoltijo su estómago. Iniciando con serpentinas y globos colocados en todo el marco de la puerta de ingreso; un globo de color morado se desprendió de su sitio y cayó suavemente sobre la cabeza del soldado.

Morgana siguió el silencioso descenso del adorno hasta el suelo, pero no era más que una excusa de su mente para ver el resto del decorado que le habían preparado a Kayle, su hermana.

Listones de colores en las paredes, más globos en las esquinas, estampados demasiado cursis para su gusto pero igualmente encantadores y, lo peor de todo, una pancarta en el centro de donde se servían los alimentos con la leyenda de "¡Feliz cumpleaños, nuestro ángel!" escrita en ella.

El resplandor que una cámara produjo le obligó a volver la vista al frente.

Una pequeña criatura peluda y sonriente que portaba un sombrero verde sobre su cabeza, había sacado una foto en grupo de todos los presentes en el momento. Misma criatura que, al fijar su vista hacia los recién llegados, no pudo evitar alarmarse.

El rostro que había puesto captó por completo la atención de los invitados y más de uno volteó para ver de qué se trataba.

Entonces todos compartieron la sorpresa.

Morgana no iba a darles el gusto de hacerles ver que de verdad le importaba que la miraran de esa forma. Con lo mejor de su orgullo, ignoró a los curiosos y a su escolta y se dirigió a tomar una bandeja.

Garen la siguió de cerca, no sin antes saludar tímidamente con la mano a los demás presentes.

―Morgana. –Llamó a la fémina, que había colocado una porción de ensalada y yogurt sobre su plato. –Este… ¿todo bien? ¿Quieres que vayamos a otro sitio?

―No. –Respondió secamente. –Está bien aquí, no me importa. –Mintió.

―¿Segura? Sé que tú y Kayle tienen sus rencillas y realmente no quisiera que tu hermana aprovechara su cumpleaños para hacerse la ofendida contigo cerca.

Morgana casi estrelló su taza de café contra la charola ante tan ruin comentario. Ella perfectamente sabía que su hermana no caería tan bajo como para hacerle eso.

Si aún habían miradas sobre de ella, con tal gesto seguramente las había esfumado.

―Puedo conseguir un permiso para salir de aquí, si quieres. Sabes que no es ningún problema para mí.

―No, déjalo.

―Vamos, quisiera celebrar esto conmigo. –Insistió sonriente.

―¡No seas tan condescendiente!

El grito retumbó por todo el comedor. El silencio y la tensión en el ambiente encontraron forma de colarse y llenar el enorme espacio.

Morgana mordió su labio inferior en un intento por contener su rabia.

La cara de Garen se mostraba ligeramente dolida. Desvió la mirada y fue a sentarse a una mesa algo alejado de donde el resto estaba celebrando.

Para cuando Morgana lo alcanzó, la festejada y los invitados estaban terminando de salir de la cafetería junto con los regalos y el pastel que estaban a nada de degustar.

El ángel caído giró a tiempo para ver como los azulados ojos de su hermana menor se encontraban con los suyos. No supo qué sentimiento la embargó entonces, pero tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, tan pronto como se miraron, el ángel de blancas alas y cabello dorado salía del comedor al último.

Garen mantenía la mirada fija en un punto inexistente de la mesa hasta que un pequeño bote de plástico se interpuso en su vista.

―Lo siento. –Murmuró Morgana, empezando a desayunar.

Garen era quizás una persona demasiado paciente con una facilidad para perdonar quizás rayando en la inocencia.

―Fue hoy hace siete años que te encontré perdida en las calles de Demacia. –Comentó, destapando el pudín y empezando a comerlo con el dedo. ―¿Cómo vuela el tiempo, no?

Sabía de antemano que la mujer delante de él era inmortal, por lo que esperaba que comprendiera la pequeña broma. Luego se sintió como un tremendo imbécil al alzar un poco más la mirada por encima de la cabeza de su acompañante, y contempló sus alas.

Oscuras y destrozadas, con las plumas desaliñadas y cayéndose a cada cierto tiempo. En definitiva no había nada que pudiera hacerse por ellas.

De vez en cuando se imaginaba si alguna vez llegaron a ser igual o incluso más majestuosas que las de Kayle. También se preguntaba de qué color habían sido sus ojos.

―Lo siento, fue un chiste idiota. –Morgana asintió, dándole la razón. –Este… ¿hay algo que te gustaría hacer hoy?

―Si puedes sacarme de este edificio te estaría bastante agradecida.

―Sabes que-

―Que puedes hacerlo si eres tú quien lo pide, ¿acaso no dijiste eso hace unos instantes?

Lo atrapó.

El soldado suspiró. ―Espérame aquí.

Y mientras lo hacía, Morgana terminó su desayuno.

Garen volvió con un semblante bastante satisfecho, mostrándole al final una sonrisa de victoria cuando le mostró un sobre sellado.

―Con esto podremos salir aunque sea a la ciudadela.

Aunque no lo dijera, y nunca lo haría, el ángel sabía que podía confiar en ese soldado.

Los guardias a la entrada del Consejo de Guerra estaban listos para enfilar sus armas contra la delicada anatomía del ángel hasta que se vieron obligados a retroceder en cuanto Garen les mostró el permiso especial que había conseguido. Alrededor de cuatro soldados estaban incrédulos ante la veracidad del papel, pero bastaba ver a uno de los campeones más aclamados de Demacia para no cuestionarse en ello.

A regañadientes, los guardias les cedieron el paso. Al pasar a su lado, Garen escuchó algo no muy amable.

―Llamen a la guardia, si la señorita Kayle encuentra a esa otra ángel vamos a necesitar ayuda.

Morgana no lo escuchó, y de cierta forma Garen agradecía que así fuera. Su deber entonces sería evitar que ambos ángeles se encontraran para que ninguna de las dos viera arruinado su día.

Tras estar un rato caminando, finalmente las calles de la ciudadela directamente protegida por el Consejo se abrían a su paso.

A diferencia del trato que había recibido dentro de las instalaciones, Morgana se vio bastante sorprendida por la amabilidad con la cual la saludaban al pasar junto a las personas, más que nada porque era reconocida de la Liga de Leyendas, pero por lo mismo ella esperaba un trato más duro y grosero que estando dentro de las instalaciones del Consejo.

Garen sonreía ante las facciones de Morgana que no sabía gesticular para responderle a sus "admiradores". Inmediatamente después su semblante se tornó serio.

¿Hace cuánto no salía de aquel edificio?

¿Dos? ¿Tres años?

No, hacía dos o tres años que ella había sido seleccionada para pelear por causas para nada lícitas. En sus inicios en la Liga, tanto por su apariencia como por su facilidad para emplear las artes oscuras, Garen había visto como se convertía en la campeona que se esperaba de ella, una maga de las sombras que solo luchaba por sus intereses y por los ajenos siempre y cuando pagaran lo suficiente.

No iba a defenderla, no del todo. A veces lo disfrutaba, se veía en su rostro, y a veces le daba igual.

Si lo disfrutaba, mayormente era porque tenía a su hermana luchando del otro lado del nexo, pero hasta eso, muy pocas veces se veía reticente a buscarla en la línea enemiga a menos que se viera obligada a trabajar en equipo.

Del lado de Kayle ocurría más o menos lo mismo.

Garen podía recordar pocos enfrentamientos donde el bello ángel huía de su hermana. Y eran aún muy escasos donde ambas tuvieran que luchar por una misma causa.

―Sabía que eras popular, pero no esperaba que tanto.

―No afirmes lo que no sepas. –Apuntó Morgana, desviando la mirada. –Es de todos los años, solo para que me dejen salir aunque sea un rato.

Era verdad, pero aún así, creía en que aún había algo de corazón en el ángel caído que escoltaba.

―Bueno, gracias por salvarme el trasero de todos modos. He oído de buena fuente que tu escudo es un dolor de cabeza para todos los tiradores.

―Quizás considere en dejar de usarlo un tiempo, a ver si dejan de decir tonterías.

No lo engañaba. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a interpretar todo comentario mordaz que salía de los oscuros labios de la dama a su lado; para él eso era un claro "cuando gustes".

Eso le recordó algo.

De su pantalón sacó una pequeña caja negra adornada con un moño morado.

Hoy hacía siete años, como había dicho, la encontró deambulando confundida y asustada por las calles de la zona rica de Demacia sin saber cómo ni por qué. La había cogido bajo su protección desde entonces y todo parecía ir bien, hasta que un año después Kayle apareció y las cosas se fueron de boca.

―¿Qué es eso? ¿Un regalo?

Garen no fue lo suficientemente rápido para ocultarlo. Ni siquiera había hecho un esfuerzo por sacarlo de forma discreta en primer lugar, presa de sus propios pensamientos.

―Sí.

―Debiste considerar otros colores, Kayle odia el negro y el morado. Ella es más de un rojo pasión o un amarillo dorado, cosas de niña buena.

Pero el regalo no era para Kayle.

Entendía que pensara de esa forma, pero también creía que había sido claro en la cafetería. Él quería conmemorar el día en que encontró a un ángel incomprendido y en quien confiaba su propia vida aunque lo tildaran de loco.

Garen extendió su regalo hacia Morgana, que lo llegó a mirar incrédula al ver que no recogía su brazo.

―¿Para mí?... –Susurró con débil voz.

―A ti sí te gustan estos colores, ¿no, Morgana?

―Yo no se-

―Ábrelo. –Le interrumpió con una sonrisa.

Dentro de la pequeña caja, un anillo y un collar de plata con incrustaciones de amatista esperaban por su nueva dueña.

―No debiste, en serio. –Morgana estaba sin habla, quizás demasiado contenta o demasiado confundida como para comprender qué estaba pasando.

―Quería hacerlo.

―Es demasiado. –Afirmó, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. No quería…

―¿Estás llorando?

―Cállate.

―Oye, espera, no pensé que sería para tanto pero yo-

―Gracias.

―¿Eh?

Morgana cerró de nuevo la caja con una leve sonrisa.

No lo sabía, pero Garen había hecho la mayor muestra de afecto que jamás había recibido en cientos de años.

Con lo mejor de sus fuerzas, enjugó sus lágrimas con las manos y, con la mejor sonrisa que pudo dedicarle, dijo: ―No es mi problema si no escuchaste bien, pero no pienso volver a repetirlo, ¿entendido?

―De acuerdo, eso creo…

El día ahora prometía no ser tan malo como el principio.

Quizás algún día le diría que el 21 de febrero también era su cumpleaños. Tal vez le diría que fue cuando perdió sus alas unos años después. Pero si ahora era importante, es porque había conseguido un gran amigo.

 **FIN**


End file.
